


Hopeful

by Mickey_kayla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Day, Destiel Week, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_kayla/pseuds/Mickey_kayla





	Hopeful

The water licked the soft white sand. The sounds of birds filled the air as they  
argued in the trees. Ahead two children splashed through the shoreline water, their  
mother closely watching nearby. Seagulls swarmed the crumbs on the beach like a  
white sea. I made my way to the end of the beaten boardwalk, the summer breeze cool  
on my sun kissed skin, but I was hoping the day would be like this. The day when I  
would see Cas again. It had been a couple of months and after he became mortal i supppse a couple of months wasn’t so bad. Me and Cas were close. We shared a  
special bond unlike sammy and I's. No this was different. Me and Cas loved each  
other unconditionally, so when he announced he had cancer the shock hit deep. He  
said it so lightly like it was nothing more than a cold. He always told me that I shouldn’t  
worry so much about the bad in life when I’m missing out on all the good things. He said  
it would come in handy some day, but I always told him how I hated figuring out his damn angelic  
metaphors. A month had passed since then and in about five  
minutes I would see him again. Five minutes went by and I looked up into the sky, the  
clouds attempting to shield the sun. The birds started to rest and the children taken  
away by their mother. As I looked at my watch I realized that five more minutes had  
gone by. Than ten, twenty and finally an hour. I grew impatient, so when my phone rang  
I was eager to hear his excuse, but the sound of my brother's voice came through the  
speaker. An unexpected call indeed. After a couple minutes we said our good byes and  
my phone was slipped back into my pocket. Cas wasn’t coming, he was never coming.  
“Well Cas,” I said falling to my knees, “ I don’t know if you can hear me, and you know I'm not very good at this praying stuff, but I just  
want to let you know that I figured your metaphor out."  
Pulling myself up, I made my way back down toward the beach, tears sliding down my  
cheeks.  
“I hope you know you're not off the hook, for leaving without saying goodbye jerk,” I  
sniffled, “I love you Cas."


End file.
